Neo Arcadia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Neo Arcadia is an enormous, superbly developed, and ancient nation at 1293 days old with citizens primarily of Chinese ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Neo Arcadia work diligently to produce Lumber and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Neo Arcadia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Neo Arcadia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Neo Arcadia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Neo Arcadia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Located in China, Neo Arcadia is based upon the principles and ideals of socialism and liberty. As an aged nation, Neo Arcadia is one of the powerful nations in the world, thanks largely to the support and solidarity provided by its time under the banner of the Viridian Entente and The Brigade allies. History of the Neo Arcadia Creation: Foundation of Neo Arcadia On August 23, 2006, a united group of states in the lumber and furs industries, led by the revolutionary Commander Zero!, and established a nation on the outskirts of Beijing, in what has become known as the historic revolution. In its place, the influence of Neo Arcadia spread, and brought together a federation of states bonding together. Within several days, an influx of trade and aid brought peace and prosperity to the newborn Neo Arcadia. While a large portion of the surrounding tribes and towns treated the newfound nation with respect, others treated it with hostility and contempt. Despite Zero! and his Protoss tribe to be of an alien race, he ultimately won over the scattered tribes through a mix of warfare and diplomacy. Since then Neo Arcadia has been slowly expanding. While the original Protoss tribe only composes a very small minority, they have joined the human residents in brotherhood for the glory of their nation and their Emperor. VE Membership: Prosperity and Rise Within a few days of its joining the Blue Team in Cyber Nations, Neo Arcadia received a telegram from the Legion. In the telegram, they offered Neo Arcadia membership in the Legion, explaining the economic, military, and strategic benefits to such an agreement. Although wary of the consequences of joining obligations of republic alliance, the people of Neo Arcadia accepted this offer. After signing up, the workers' councils slowly realized that they had made the wrong decision. Gradually the Imperial Emperor Zero! resigned as a Centurion in the Legion’s ranks and left forever. The Federation of Neo Arcadia moved on to join the ranks of the VE, inspired by its honor and performance during the Great War II against The League. Soon after joining, the Imperial Emperor was appointed a Commander in charge of the high ranks in the VE military. Later he was appointed the Minister of Defense after VE made the historical move to independence. However these were turbulent times. The month of April 2007 marked the beginning of a new era for the people of Neo Arcadia. Emperor Zero! was selected to be on the VE Parliament as the Minister of Defense and one of the most prestigious positions in all of Cybernations. The Fallout: The Challenges of the Times The months leading to the Green Civil War proved to be among the most turbulent for Neo Arcadia. The project to establish the Obsidian Entente was met with significant opposition from the former Initiative allies. Despite conciliatory measures conducted by the Viridian Entente, events ultimately culminated in war. The Grand Global Alliance and its allies in the New Pacific Order launched a cowardly attack. Neo Arcadia fought three NPO members for several days before surrendering. Afterward several VE nations followed her. A short tenure in NADC and \m/ followed, though both places lacked the warmth and amity prevalent in the VE. The Pax Arcadia: Tenure of the Brigade During the Unjust War, Neo Arcadia joined many former VE members in the newly formed The Brigade and engaged targets in BAPS and ASC. Neo Arcadia fought well alongside her allies and was able to contribute to a decisive victory. Shortly there after, a relatively amiable and peaceful time followed. Disturbing events would lead to a significant challenge to Neo Arcadia. After being attacked by the nuclear rogue, Kurushiro, Emperor Zero! realized the importance of modernizing the army. Neo Arcadia was forced to make a humbling exit from the conflict, after being struck by two nuclear weapons. This made Neo Arcadia realize the importance of her allies in The Brigade as well as the need to modernize the military. Despite attaining the highest infrastructure structure level in the world at one point, Neo Arcadia made it a priority to continue importing technology (in the form of deals with Brigade nations) as well as construction of several military wonders including the SDI and the WRC. Nuclear weapons, an active intelligence service, and a large fleet of ships augmented the already formidable ground army and airforce. In addition, Neo Arcadia eventually halted infrastructure acquisition in favor of allocating large amounts of money to the imperial treasury in the event of crisis. The Great War of Neo Arcadia: Legacy of the C&G War and the Fight against TOP Due to pressing issues due to Emperor Zero!’s health, Neo Arcadia entered a non-belligerent state during the Karma War. However it sent many millions worth of soldiers and aid throughout the conflict to her allies fighting FnKa and TOOL. Neo Arcadia remained relatively isolated from world affairs for a time, but the outbreak of war and rising tensions soon brought Neo Arcadia back into the fold. Emperor Zero! needed to make a stand for his nation and her allies in the Brigade. When the Second Unjust war broke out, Neo Arcadia was called upon to engage FallenSeraphim, the strongest nation in all of the cyberverse. After a protracted fight, coordination with allies including Christian Trojans, Oyababy and Bawheid, allowed Neo Arcadia to destroy many thousands of FallenSeraphim’s infrastructure. Losses were terrible for both sides, and only a short time later, Neo Arcadia was called to engage (DAC)Syzygy, another top nation in The Order of the Paradox. Both conflicts ultimately led to over 7000 infrastructure, 4000 miles of land, and 2000 technology to be lost, but Neo Arcadia inflicted almost double the damage in response. Nuclear warfare had hardened Emperor Zero! and his people’s resolve. Despite being struck by ten nuclear weapons in those few short wars, Neo Arcadia continued fighting despite billions of losses. Current efforts include maintenance of a full standing army and navy, as well as restocking of the treasury and weapon stockpiles throughout the nation. Should The Brigade call, Neo Arcadia will be ready to answer and march to war. Leadership The Federation of Neo Arcadia has no official power structure or hierarchy, as all decisions are made by the workers' councils represented by the Imperial Emperor Zero! of the people. He represents the nation on the world stage and foreign affairs. He is said to have been descended from the Protoss, a distant alien race that saved Earth from the coming of the Zerg. Despite his status as a non-human, his people have absolute faith in his generous rule. During his long reign, Zero! has led his empire to glory and triumph. Government Neo Arcadia is a socialist monarchy ruled by the enlightened despot Zero!, but it maintains a Democratic facade in order to placate the demands of population happiness. Along the same lines, Neo Arcadia has no official religion, but has adopted traditional Daoist beliefs of harmony with the construction of her Great Temple. Its revolutionary population despises the bourgeois control mechanism of religion, but the official government position stipulates a Daoist philosophy for the sake of happiness and patriotism. Military The Neo Arcadia is among the finest in the world, and has extensive combat experience throughout its history. In it's beginning, Neo Arcadia fought rouges in defense of the Legion. As she later resigned and joined the VE, one of her first fights was during GWIII. In addition to organizing VE nations in the fighting against /b/ and LOSS, Neo Arcadia forced the surrender of targets in GATO, ODN and ASC. Neo Arcadia was struck by a nuclear weapon for the first time, but the rouge then quickly surrendered. In the modern area she has fought off after being attacked by the rouge Kurushiro, and benefited from the experience, seeing the need to modernize her military and tactics. Neo Arcadia then continued advancing her military technology while building a powerful navy, a large supply of emergency war funds, and military wonders: including the Weapons Research Complex. Her recent military performance against the strongest TOP nations illustrates the war machine that the Neo Arcadian army has become. Throughout her long history, over one million soldiers have fallen in defense of her homeland, testament to the long career and legacy of distinction of the Neo Arcadian war machine. During peacetime weapon stocks and emergency funds are high, and it maintains a constant state of heightened preparation for war. Economics However, in order to comply with the demands of the international community, Neo Arcadia maintains the illusion of a 30% tax rate in order to maximize revenue. Modernization is a priority for Neo Arcadia, and the construction of more infrastructure, conduct of technology trades and construction of National Wonders further boosts Neo Arcadia. Recent accomplishments include the allocation of more than 2 billion Euros for the construction of a Mars Base that provides additional income and a sense of pride amongst the people. The recent series of wars against LiquidMercury of FallenSeraphim and (DAC)Syzygy of New Sygyzia has cost the nation almost half its infrastructure, thousands of miles of land and technology as well as almost one billion dollars. Although the total damage is totaled to be in excess of 7 billion, Neo Arcadian officials have predicted that the rebuilding will only take “about a year or so.” Current Affairs and Future Outlook The future looks bright for the people of Neo Arcadia. Rapid progress has led to unparallelled prosperity for the Neo Arcadia populace, and the people constantly look towards a still brighter tomorrow. Neo Arcadia continues to further its standing in the global community through the distribution of foreign aid to younger Brigade nations and those embroiled in conflict. Neo Arcadia has recently become one of the world's most powerful nations by breaking into the top 10 (its highest rank to date is 3 on 4/30/2009), while building a brighter future for the Socialist minded citizens of Neo Arcadia. Even as the Neo Arcadia becomes the falling star of The Brigade, it still works to fight for her allies in The Brigade and send out millions of dollars of aid when it can. Category:Nations Category:Viridian Entente Category:The Brigade Category:Neo Arcadia